Kyuubi Care Not Included
by AlternateEndings
Summary: It's time. The battle between the power thirsty Uchiha and Kyuubi had to come. Everything has gone as planned, and Sasuke has the upper hand. But what happens when the power of the Kyuubi... backfires? Lots of humor and romance. A bit of drama. [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

_Sasuke panted. _3 Chidori's… One more and my chakra nil._ He thought glumly, staring across the waters of the Lost Valley at his opponent. His opponent, thankfully, looked like he'd taken quite the beating too. _Naruto is on his third tail… If I can get one or two more, the Kyuubi's chakra will overtake him and destroy him. _Sasuke nodded to himself, and immediately re-activated the three-wheel Sharingan. _

_Orochimaru had told him that fighting the Kyuubi was the closest thing to fighting Itachi. _The Kyuubi beats any damn Uchiha ten-fold. _Sasuke thought as he infused some chakra into his kunai. _That's why I have to beat it… I just wish it weren't you, Naruto…_ Sasuke thought sadly, preparing to make the finishing blow. _

_Naruto's now red eyes flashed as he watched Sasuke charge towards him_. Is he seriously trying to kill me…? _He thought, still somewhat shocked. Sure, he was on his third tail by then, but the blond had never been the fastest of people when it came to thinking. What bewildered Naruto the most, though, was Sasuke's surprising lack of emotion when they both knew good and well he could win if he really wanted. _He knows friendships are my weakness, and he's a friend._ Naruto thought firmly still determined to hold back. _

"_Sasuke…" Naruto growled, glaring at the knife and its holder. _

_Sasuke made no attempt at a response, but instead settled for slashing at Naruto's right arm. The knife cut deep, and Naruto cried out. _Why the hell didn't he dodge that!_ Sasuke thought, almost furious at Naruto for going easy on him. It was like mocking him. And this stubborn Uchiha would not stand for it. Sasuke was about to slash again when he realized Naruto was still making a racket._

_Naruto was clutching his head and screaming out in agony. Something told the raven haired shinobi that it wasn't because of his arm. Patiently, Sasuke waited. _

_Another tail lashed out from behind Naruto, and his skin started to turn red._

_Sasuke smirked. _Orochimaru was right… It damages his skin… It's gone red with blood. But is that all this stage does?_ Sasuke was a tad disappointed and a tad anxious. Now he was going to have to fight a crazed Naruto with four tails worth of power. He took out another knife in the other hand, but Naruto seemed to have no interest. He was still clutching his head. Then something happened to make Sasuke seriously think about fleeing._

_Five more tails lashed out. _

_Naruto was hardly recognizable. His nose had grown like a fox's snout, and his fangs were huge. He now had blood red ears, and his nails were slowly become long claws. Sasuke could feel himself pale. But apparently, a little of the Naruto he knew was still there, as the fox was still shrieking. Despite himself, Sasuke found himself reaching out to his dying friend, but was stopped by a blinding wave of red chakra that took over the valley. Sasuke felt himself going unconscious in an eerie calm, but before he hit the rocks, he heard the distinct sound of an infant crying…_

_--_

"He was found _with_ an infant?" A female voice was saying in disbelief. Sasuke thought for a minute, then pinned it as Tsunade's.

"Not just AN infant, THE infant. And the infant was slumbering on top of him." Said another female voice. Tsunade did something between a snort of laughter and a guffaw.

"What the hell happened, I wonder…?" Tsunade mumbled, then made a sound of dismissal to the other nurse. Sasuke was now trying his damn hardest to hide his chakra's spike which should've told the old hag he was awake. _Maybe if I just lie here, she'll think I'm dead, and go away._ Sasuke thought, a bit childishly, but still hopefully.

"Don't bother with the chakra. I know you're awake," came Tsunade's irritated voice. Sasuke reluctantly opened one eye to spot the hag glaring down at him from a spot closer than he would think comfortable. He flinched.

Tsunade smirked. She knew good and well what effect she had on people. "So." She stated, sitting back away from Sasuke a bit.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" She asked simply. _No point in trying to torture an Uchiha. _She thought bitterly.

"No," came the stubborn, yet shockingly simple, reply.

"We've got ways of finding out anyway, so you might as well tell me what really happened."

"Why don't you use those ways?"

"'Cause I like talking to arrogant Uchihas."

Up went the Sharingan. Tsunade chuckled. She'd known Sasuke for long enough before he'd scampered off to Orochimaru for power. That, and she'd known Orochimaru, but she bet the vast majority of Sasuke's attitude was his own, not the old snake's.

"Look, I'll tell you what we know, then you tell me what you know. Sound fair?" She asked. It was like negotiating with a toddler, and about as rewarding as one too.

"No."

"Good. I'll start." She took a deep breath. "Naruto. You fought him, and more than one tail came out, probably over four, from our experience. And the Kyuubi's chakra took over. The old Naruto is gone." A minor intake of breath from Sasuke, well hidden, but Tsunade caught it.

"The seal on the Kyuubi, however, had another thing coming. It fired back at the Kyuubi, and stole some of its chakra, and gave re-birth to Naruto." She said as calmly as possible. She could just feel a blank glare boring into her skull.

"Naruto was… re-born?" Sasuke's voice was almost a whimper.

"Yeah. The child is currently being taken care of by your other teammate, Sakura. But that won't last. She's going to take the place of me, as a Hokage, since, well, obviously, Naruto can't." She said, somewhat awkwardly.

Sasuke was now gaping openly. The concept of his old friend being re-born was still just a little ways beyond him. The attempt at thinking of Sakura as a Hokage was simply outrageous. _She's so meek! How the hell will she protect anything!_ He thought stubbornly avoiding the subject of Naruto in his mind.

"And you'll be his care taker in a short while." Tsunade said, smirking at him. Sasuke just about died.

"Wait, what?"

"You're basically his adoptive father."

"F-Father!"

"Yeah."

Silence.

_Then who the hell is the mother!_ Sasuke couldn't help but silently muse. He must've looked like a train wreck, because Tsunade was now laughing at him. He glared, instinctively activating his three wheeled Sharingan. Tsunade held up her hands, and tried to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, and just as a warning. The seal is just as loose as it was when you knew him, if not more." She said, still giggling a bit. Sasuke gave her the special glare that said: "I'd like to do terrible things to you. Very terrible things." She coughed and immediately straightened up.

"And if it found if you have injured him in any way, you'll be executed for punishment for abandoning the village." She said strictly. _Foster father a Kyuubi, or die._ For a minute or so, Sasuke seriously contemplated as to which could be worse. Either way, in his imagination, he ended up the same. Dead.

Standing up, Tsunade gave him one last smirk. "The elders didn't think this was suitable enough for a punishment, but knowing you, I think it's perfect." She said, still clearly enjoying herself. Sasuke now distinctly remembered why he had wished she hadn't noted he's awoken.

Walking bout and slamming the door behind her (by accident or on purpose, the worldwill never know.) Tsunade left Sasuke to his misery. _Raised for the most part by a snake-wannabe, constantly battling/befriending the most powerful Jinchuuriki, and now adopting the one and same. I almost pity the guy. Almost._ She thought as she happily rejoined Shizune.

* * *

Show your gratitude.

**R**&**R.**

**...please?**

AlternateEndings.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke slinked into the Hokage's office, trying to draw as little attention as possible. It was bad enough that he had to stay in the damn Village, but even worse that he'd have to take care of Naruto. Sasuke glared at the Hokage's silhouette. But something was different. The hair wasn't in two long pigtails like Tsunade's, it was just above shoulder length, and somewhat spiked. Also a glint of quite a few earrings shone from the light coming in from the window.

Sasuke was about to swallow the vast majority of his pride and identify himself, when the figure stood up and got out from behind the desk and came into full light. Now he saw what was weird. The hair wasn't blond, it was pink.

Sasuke gave a little wave. Sakura glared at him. She was decked completely in black, with lots of ear piercings. She no longer resembled anything dainty. Sasuke was starting to see the intimidation she must use on her enemies. He swallowed.

"Oh, it's you, Sasuke." She said, her expression softening when she seemed to identify him in her mind. Sasuke gave a sarcastic grin to show she was right. Sakura smirked.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said with a chuckle. Ignoring his huff of indignance, she walked over to a small pen near her desk, reached in pulled out what was presumably Naruto. A small squeal shrilly came across the room.

Sasuke winced.

Sakura smirked and held out Naruto by the collar. "Here. Take 'im. I'm sick of the brat already." She said with a smirk_. Oh yea. She's no longer doting._ He thought somewhat glumly. _Did everyone turn against me?_ He wondered, thinking of his 'ever dedicated' fan club the pink haired shinobi used to be the head of.

Sasuke grudgingly took Naruto and held him up by his sides. For a minute, Sasuke stared at Naruto, and Naruto stared back. Then the poor infant pouted and started to wail.

"Oh look. He hates you already." Sakura mused aloud, laughing at Sasuke, who was desperately shushing the kid. Giving up, Sasuke slung him over his shoulder rather roughly, and walked out.

Sakura whistled in pity for Naruto, but did nothing to stop Sasuke. She laughed a little, then went back to her desk. _Now I see what Tsunade meant._ She thought to herself, smiling.

--

Sasuke had always pictured coming back to the Uchiha mansion after slaughtering and taking control of Konoha Gakure, and having the village as well as his old house to himself. He'd pictured leaving rare few alive to work for him and run the whole village.

He'd never pictured his magnificent return to have a now slobbering baby Kyuubi slung over his shoulder.

Once he'd locked all the doors and made sure no one could possible be watching, Sasuke put Naruto down on the hard wooden floor. He continued to scream at Sasuke. Sasuke glared, then closed his eyes, and thought hard about what his brother would've done to stop him from crying.

"_I'd give him a shuriken to play with. Either he's amused, or he dies. Either way he shuts up."_ Itachi would've said. Sasuke shook his head. _Nope, sorry. Can't kill or even hurt the twerp. _He thought dryly to himself.

He then thought of what his dad would do. _"This son could never be as good as Itachi."_ His imaginary father told him. Sasuke summoned up another imaginary Itachi to kill his father again.

What would mom do? Sasuke thought in a last attempt to do something. Sasuke cringed at the memories of his mom cheering him up. He knew now perfectly well what he had to do, but didn't know if his dignity would allow it.

Sighing in submission, Sasuke checked one more time for any chakra signals before looking at the little twerp again. The tears just kept on coming, and the wails got louder. _Seems almost like he's demanding it._ Sasuke thought suspiciously.

Alright, alright. As usual, you win. Sasuke thought, glaring at the kid. He stuck out his tongue and waggled it, then proceeded to make the most 'unique' set of silly faces he could come up with. The crying stopped, but Naruto was still sniffling, and glaring with big blue eyes. Sasuke glared right back, and without noticing it, activated Sharingan. Shit! He thought, panicking. He's gonna start crying! He thought immediately trying to shield Naruto's eyes from the Sharingan.

But Naruto wouldn't have it. He ducked under Sasuke's hand and watched his now blood-red eyes in wonder. Sasuke blinked. Isn't he scared? He wondered, looking at the twerp. Naruto let out a little squeal of delight as Sasuke crossed his eyes. Sasuke smiled a little, but returned his eyes to the normal black. Naruto pouted, but as if following a silent command, did not cry. Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk, then started to walk toward the kitchen, ditching the kid.

Naruto responded by collapsing on the floor, snoring miniature snores before he hit the wood. Sasuke sighed, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Boo**&**Yah.**

Make a person happy.

R**&**R.

AlternateEndings.


	3. Chapter 3

"_So you mean he has…" Sakura was gaping._

"_He's slowly regaining his memory. Yes." Tsunade replied firmly. Sakura's gape slowly transformed into a rather evil looking grin._

"_Don't let Sasuke know." She said, with a familiar gleam of revenge in her eyes. _

"_Sakura, you know that's against regulations. With Sasuke being the caretaker, we are obliged-"_

"_I don't give a damn. Don't let him know. Consider it part of his punishment."_

Sasuke glared over his bowl of long expired cereal. What the hell does it eat? He wondered, watching Naruto fidget from across the table. Then an idea struck him. He loves ramen, right? He thought, searching his old cupboard and pulling out a Cup-o-Ramen. Cringing at the smell, he boiled some water, then went back to check on Naruto.

During the short time Sasuke had turned his back, Naruto had knocked over the cereal bowl, threw cereal all over the wooden floor, and proceeded to chew angrily on the bowl.

Sasuke watched for a second, musing at the damage Naruto had managed to cause in his state.

"Don't." He said simply, swiping the bowl back, and inspecting the tooth marks. Then came the inevitable wailing. Sighing, he activated his Sharingan and crossed his eyes.

Naruto giggled and reached up. Sasuke smiled a little and bent down to his height. Naruto reached farther till he could just reach Sasuke's face, then balled up his fist and proceeded to give him the hardest punch he could.

"What the hell was that for!" Sasuke yelped. The kid was surprisingly strong. Naruto however seemed oblivious to the damage, as he giggled and clapped his hands. Sasuke glared, but Naruto just gave his famous fox grin in return.

In defeat, Sasuke ruffled the kids hair and started to go get the broom. Just as he got a hold of the broom and started to sweep, he heard someone knock at the door. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away. He thought, motioning to Naruto to keep silent, but he was too late. Naruto sounded a little shriek of delight, and crawled towards the door. Sasuke cringed and tip toed over to pick him up and put him out of sight, but was stopped as the door was blown off its hinges.

"God dammit, Sasuke! When I knock, ANSWER!" A pink haired kunoichi roared. Both boys looked slightly pale. Sakura was standing, panting a little, surrounded by her ever powerful green chakra.

"Why don't you come on in." Sasuke said sarcastically, glaring at her. She smirked and stomped in.

"Don't mind if I do." She returned with an equal amount of venom dripping off her voice. Naruto had crawled behind the door to the kitchen, and was staring at them both, blue eyes wide open.

Sasuke sighed. "Would you at least fix the door? You're scaring the kid." He said irritably. Naruto was starting to look ill.

Sakura grinned, and walked over to Naruto and picked him up before he could run away. She grinned at him, and began to pinch his cheeks rather harshly.

The poor kid's flailing. Sasuke thought, pitying Naruto. HE walked over, and calmly took the miniature Kyuubi out of Sakura's grasp, and held him for a second.

"Stop torturing him. At least let him learn to defend himself first." He said icily, glaring at Sakura. The kunoichi faked a look of hurt, but almost immediately grinned. Naruto was making gagging noises.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, tossed Naruto roughly to Sakura and went back to trying to clean up the kitchen. Naruto watched him walk away, then clinged to Sakura instead.

"M'kay." She said promptly. "I know you've got your memory. So stop hugging me." She glared down at Naruto. He looked bewildered. She sighed, then gathered some chakra in one fist.

"You've got 3 seconds before I pound the confession out of you." She said, then dropped Naruto so she could use her other hand as a silent countdown.

_3._

Naruto was still trying to look oblivious.

_2. _

The poor kid started to sniffle as cutely as he could.

_1._

Sakura brought back her fist calmly, and swung it at his little abdomen. But the fist of chakra was stopped by the mini ninja. He held it back easily, and glared up at Sakura, but didn't say anything.

"Good. And by not whining 'Sakura-chan…' like you always do, I'm going to assume you can't talk yet." She said swiftly. Naruto nodded, still looking a bit irritated that he'd been found out.

"And since I was nice enough to give you a soft punch," She started to say, a smirk much resembling Sasuke's growing on her face. Naruto started to look mildly concerned.

"…you owe me a favor." She finished, looking quite happy with herself. Naruto let out a little groan.

"You are not to let Sasuke know of your regain in memory." She said, grinning broadly now. "It's part of his punishment! And failure to comply will mean a full out battle with the Hokage. Me." Naruto was making silent protests, but shut up when she reminded him she was Hokage now. That was probably still a sore point. Frustrated, Naruto nodded. Sakura grinned and walked out of the house, leaving Naruto sitting awkwardly on the floor.

It was at this point that Sasuke chose to walk back in. He blinked at Naruto, and looked at the door (which was wide open), then looked back at Naruto.

"You are one weird kid." Sasuke said, looking rather weirded out, then walked out again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chappie is gonna be in Naruto's POV. Now that he's regained his memory, the majority of the story shall switch back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke's POV, with occasional Sakura in there for special moments. Just thought I ought to let you all know. Oh, and if you all haven't noted this already, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are the Sannins now. Tsunade and such are elders. Thought that little tidbit of information might help. Anywho, 'nuff of my jabbering. On with Naruto's first POV!

-Endings

This was so typical of Sakura. First, he informs her that he's regained his memory, then, she puts him through about 6 tests to prove he was the real Naruto, then forbids him to say anything to Sasuke, and leaves without another word.

Naruto was sitting, as per usual, on the hard wooden floors of the Uchiha mansion. Not like he could do anything about it though. Yet. Unfortunately his caretaker, ex-rival too, was the only one oblivious to Naruto's regaining of memory.

Hence the reason he had to swallow some of his pride and fake "playing" with the little plastic blue kunai the Uchiha had bought him.

_Sakura has forbidden me from letting Sasuke know… Well, if I do, I have to fight her. Which normally wouldn't be too bad, except I'm not quite… agile._ He thought looking down at his pitiful toddler form in distaste. He had been clothed with some spare Uchiha shirts and it took almost all he had not to rip the damn fire-fans off. He didn't give a Chidori whether or not it was an honor to wear Uchiha clothing. It was old, it stunk, and it was unbelievably itchy.

Naruto swung the kunai around expertly, testing out his abilities, then stopped. Footsteps. He inwardly groaned. _Sasuke is back._ He thought glumly. Immediately, he grabbed the kunai the wrong way around, and started beating the floor with it immaturely.

"Having fun?" came the voice of the Ice King, A.K.A. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and gave a massive grin. Sasuke smirked_. Honestly, I think that's the only emotion he can pull off. That damn smirk, I mean._ Naruto mused silently. Once Sasuke had turned his back, Naruto quickly grabbed the kunai correctly and hurled it expertly at Sasuke's head. Of course, it hit.

"Hey! What was that for!" Sasuke yelped, looking incredulously at the infant. _I take that back. He does anger pretty good too._ Naruto thought, but instead of being as smug as he would've loved to be, he just smiled and clapped his hands, giggling a little. Sasuke glared but just walked out of the room. Naruto waited till his rival was out of hearing range, then got up and walked over to the play kunai and picked it up lazily with a mass amount of chakra. Holding the play thing in the air with is own energy was vaguely amusing. But seeing as this was about the umpteenth time he'd done it, writing his name in the air with chakra and a kunai as becoming less and less amusing.

Something dangerous was brewing in Naruto.

Something that could be devastatingly lethal.

Something that had caused countless catastrophes.

Something that had earned him a good portion of his reputation.

…

Boredom.

_Lets do a few tests with Rasengan…_ Naruto thought, in a way some would call evil, to himself. Holding out a hand, he expertly focused his chakra into a dense ball, then started to accumulate power in it. Standing up, he crept into the room Sasuke walked into, and looked around for his rival.

Sasuke was sitting on a large, comfy looking chair, and looking out a window. _He looks like he's talking to himself…_ Naruto thought, bewilderedly. Instead of chucking the rasengan at Sasuke, Naruto had decided to listen in.

"...I don't get it, Itachi. Why do people ditch me? I mean, you were the first that made it painstakingly obvious you didn't like me. But I had a fan club! They liked me for my looks alone, but still, that was something…" Sasuke rambled to apparently no one in particular_. No, that's not true. He's talking to his brother. Well, sorta._ Naruto thought in wonder, continuing to listen.

"..I always kinda figured you hated me 'cuz I talked too much. So I decided to shut up, so no one else would do what you did. Girls thought it was hot, but I never had any friends. Not real friends, anyway. Well, except Naruto." Sasuke paused. Naruto was grinning broadly now. _That's me!_ He thought happily, then listened on.

"…but look what happened to him. I mean, it's my fault… I was the one who decided to acknowledge that insufferable idiot…" Sasuke said, laughing bitterly. Naruto noted a few tears run fown the Uchiha's cheeks. Naruto started to reach out to his friend, but stopped himself. This was the most Sasuke had ever opened up. Ever. And he was not going to stop him.

"Maybe I'm not supposed to have friends." Sasuke reasoned. "I mean, all the good friends I've ever had have been killed by you, or reborn by crazed fox demons." Sasuke said dryly_. Crazed? He might be a bit to powerful for his own good, and a tad tempermental, but the Kyuubi isn't crazed!_ Naruto thought defensively.

"So I guess love is out of the question." Sasuke said somberly. _Woah. Where'd that come from?_ Naruto thought, looking for escape routes.

"Sakura has ditched me too. No way she'd take me back. Heck, that was my damn fault too!" Sasuke slammed his fist into the chair. Naruto was getting the distinct feeling that even if Sasuke had ever opened up to him, he would never be allowed to know about this. Making him extremely awkward.

"Maybe I shouldn't have ignored her… But if I showed my emotions, she might do what you did, Itachi…" Sasuke now had tears streaming down his cheeks. Naruto cringed. _Ok. He's opened up reasonably enough, and if I get caught, my cover is SO blown. So, I gotta think. If I was just a normal Kyuubi baby, and I saw him cry, what would I do…?_ Then a bright idea popped into his head. He crawled out into the open where he was clearly visible, then let out the cutest sniffle he could muster. Sasuke jumped up, hiding his face a bit, and immediately closing back up, then relaxed.

"Oh, just you, kid." Sasuke said, with his usual smirk. Naruto motioned that he wanted to be picked up. Sasuke complied. Naruto squealed and giggled cheerfully, then did something unexpected. He released a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra, turning his eyes red, then crossed them, mimicking the silly face Sasuke had made to cheer him up. Sasuke laughed a little and gave Naruto a quick hug.

"You sure learn fast.."" Sasuke muttered, then gave Naruto a noogie. "…for a baka."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was sitting in the Hokages chair. Something she was sure to be dodging rasengans for later, but for the moment, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. _I think I might actually be able to see why Naruto wanted to be Hokage so bad…_ She thought, looking out her office window and admiring the view of Konoha. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

**Now this is what a perk really is!** Her inner self shouted happily.

_What're ya, nuts? I worked HARD to become a Sannin._ She said, a little defensively.

**True. But you didn't work nearly as hard as Naruto, yet _you're_ Hokage. **

_So? I'm gifted._

**As if. **

_Hey! I'm not wimpy anymore! _She retorted.

**Huh. No, you're a wimp _and_ a faker. You still have to think to prevent yourself.**

_Prevent myself from what!_

**You know, kun.**

_Huh?_

**Kun. Sasuke-kun. You have to think about it so you don't call him that.**

_I do not!_

**Liar.**

"Hey, um, Sakura-chan? You ok?"

Sakura opened her eyes. Naruto was sitting on her desk, looking mildly worried.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. Duh. Why?" She said, regaining her tough composure. Naruto totally bought it.

"Oh, ok! Well, I had some news for ya. About how Sasuke's doing. And you gotta tell me all about the Hokage stuff." He said, trying his best to look formal. Sakura let out a little chuckle. _He looks so weird_. She thought, laughing like mad inwardly. Naruto looked bewildered, but didn't say anything about it.

"News? What kind? And I don't have to tell you squat about being Hokage." She said defiantly. Naruto looked like he wanted to cry. "…But I will, 'cuz you're my best friend?" She added hastily. The tearful expression was almost instantly replaced by his ever famous fox grin. _Almost suspiciously fast…_ She thought, raising a brow, but said nothing. Annoying as it was to admit, her inner self was right about one thing; Naruto **_did_** deserve to be Hokage. And as soon as he could manage it, she wouldn't bet for Tsunade's fortune that he couldn't manage to find a way.

"Well, um, Sasuke started rambling." Naruto said, looking a little awkward.

"Rambling?"

"Yeah. Like, you know. Uh… Talking a lot? About like, stuff?" Naruto said, clearly trying to act secretive about the stuff Sasuke might've said. It was his way of practically begging her to ask what he said. And normally, Sakura would've complied, and let him give himself a little bit of an ego boost (Not like he needed it much, but still) but she was still busy comprehending what he said.

_Sasuke doesn't ramble. **Period.** _

Maybe it's an imposter… But no. That wouldn't make any sense. Why would someone try and replace someone under strict watch of a demon possessed Sannin baby and a Hokage? But more realistically, why the hell would the imposter have been able to survive living with Naruto? Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones who tolerated him for long periods of time. The imposter would've lost it by now.

So it's definitely Sasuke. Was he drugged?

"…and like how I was his only friend, but thanks to him I was reborn by a crazed fox demon, which is NOT true, by the way. I mean, a bit easy to anger, sure, but the Kyuubi isn't crazed! I mean, he won't tell me his name, but that's ok! I've decided to call him Fred. I mean, Fred is a cool name, right..?" Naruto babbled on, pretty much to himself. Sakura was still stuck on the friend part.

"He said you were his… _only_ friend?" She asked slowly. Naruto paused, and blinked.

"Fred? Uh… Sakura-chan… Fred can't really make friends…"

"No, baka. Sasuke."

"Oh right. Yup. Cool, huh?"

Silence.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stayed silent though. "What about me…?" she whispered aloud, then gasped and covered her mouth.

Naruto, instead of comforting her like e usually did, just grinned.

"Thanks, Sakura. Now I remember the really big news." He said, his grin growing gradually broader, and broader.

"Naruto-baka. What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto just grinned, then leaned forward to whisper.

"He likes you. A _lot_."


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura stared at Naruto for a second. _Naruto wouldn't kid around about this sorta thing, would he?_ She asked herself, then purposefully refused to let her inner self respond.

"Naruto… Are you serious?" She asked slowly. He nodded happily. Sakura, however didn't have time to ask questions. The doors to the Hokage office flew open, and a panicked Sasuke ran in.

"Sakura! How you seen Naruto?" Sasuke practically yelled. His hair was disheveled, and he looked absolutely desperate. Oh yeah. He was still very, very hot. She mused silently to herself, but her admiring was cut short by Naruto, who had dived under the table presumably moments after he sensed Sasuke's arrival.

"Thathuke!" He said happily, imitating a lisp. Sakura blinked at him for a moment, then inwardly applauded him. He may be clueless when it came to acting the age of a Sannin, but he was damn good at mimicking a toddler. _Then again, he always was immature…_ She thought, taking back her compliment to him a little.

Sasuke however, completely oblivious to the show that was being acted out solely for his cause, just snatched Naruto up.

"Dammit, kid. Don't wander off. You get a friggin paper cut, and I die." He said irritably, but there was something else in his voice.

_No way. _

_No **way!**_ Inner Sakura began to flail.

Sasuke was fond of being a father figure to Naruto!

Sakura almost fell into hysterics. Instead, she settled, for stealing his ever famous smirk, and asking a simple question.

"Since when did you like being a father figure?"

Sasuke blinked, and immediately went back to scowling. Naruto, in his arms and just out of his sight range looked slightly ill.

"Who said I did?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Sakura just chuckled.

"It's obvious. You're holding him protectively." She said, pointing to a now wriggling like mad Naruto. Sasuke lifted a brow, but said nothing for a while.

"Would a father do this?" He asked simply, then without giving Sakura a chance to speak, tossed poor Naruto high up into the celing of the Hokage office, then stepped out of the path of his fall. Naruto gave a little squeak, but didn't do anything to blow his cover, and waited for someone to catch him.

Sakura was too far away. Sasuke had too much pride. Neither of them were gonna move.

Sighing, he focused his chakra into his feet and stuck to the ceiling like a pro. _Now, what to do to cover up_. He thought irritably. Not much could seriously annoy Naruto, but these two always managed to pull it off. Naruto took a few purposefully wobbly steps towards Sakura, then fell directly in her reach, so she would grab him.

Which she didn't. So he fell face first into the Hokage's lap. Sakura stifled a scream, and picked Naruto up and gave him a glare that said 'if you don't manage to cover up for this, I'm gonna start our promised fight _now_.'

Hence the reason why Naruto started to wail, and reach for Sasuke, sniffling as convincingly as he could. Sasuke blinked emotionlessly, but picked him up again and walked right out of the office without another word to Sakura.

Leaning into Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto let out a little sigh of relief. _He didn't suspect a thing!_ He thought to himself happily.

Sasuke slammed the Uchiha door behind him, and placed Naruto roughly down on the wooden floor. He looked beyond furious. Slowly, Sasuke started up Chidori's in both hands, and glared at Naruto.

"You've got 5 seconds to confess, or I get serious." HE said simply, and started to walk towards Naruto, looking perfectly serious.

Well, no use trying to lie now. He thought glumly. Naruto stood up and readied two Rasengans.

"Will that work as a confession? I don't feel like fighting," He said as smugly as he could, tossing one rasengan casually. Sasuke, unlike what he said, kept walking, both chidori's still at full blast.

Shit.

Naruto backed up, and seriously positioned himself to fight. In a flash, Chidori and Rasengan combined and the usual circle of power formed. Whoever broke the circle got some serious bruises. Both Sannins knew that. Naruto raised himself to eyelevel of Sasuke and met his glare.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke growled.

"You think I had a choice? Sakura-chan is scary!" Naruto whined.

"Wait. She knows?"

"No duh. It was ordered that everyone but you know. And if anyone told you, or you found out from someone, they'd have to battle Sakura. Full battle."

"…"

"Well, thanks to you, I've got to battle her now." Naruto said bitterly. "Do you know how long it takes to defeat a medic nin? They just keep healing, and healing, and healing…"

"You're not gonna fight her."

"Oh? And you will?"

"No. No one will. Drop the rasengan and I'll tell you my plan."

"Hah! Fell for that once. I'm not taking the bruises this time."

"Baka. If we both drop it at the same time, we'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Oh, ok!"

Naruto immediately dropped his attack, leaving Sasuke to stumble to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto flew away from the gradually increasing power, and Sasuke did the same. Almost the moment they had both taken cover, The roof of the Uchiha house practically detonated via the reaction from the Rasengan and Chidori. Both boys panted and looked at each other. After a couple of seconds, Sasuke scowled again, and Naruto burst out laughing. The final color of the blast was red, signifying that the Kyuubi's chakra had won once again. Naruto gave a little triumphant dance, oblivious for a moment that he still looked like an infant. Sasuke smirked, but decided not to say anything. This could prove to be good blackmail material.

"Anywho, you said something about a plan?" Naruto asked, once he'd finished his victory dance of course. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. I still don't know about the memory thing, got it?" He said simply. Naruto blinked. He stared at Sasuke. There has to be some sort of twist. He thought suspiciously. Sasuke wouldn't just willingly take care of Naruto.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Baka."

"BAKA? Who the hell are you calling BAKA?"

"You."

"GAH! I'm not the one who ended a good fight just to tell me to act like nothing happened!"

"If we had continued until the final of our powers was used, we'd blow up Konoha."

"…Oh. Still! That's so simplistic!"

"Nice word."

"Thanks! I got it off a dictionar- HEY!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, since I'm doing this nice thing for you, I think you ought to do something nice for me." Sasuke said casually. Naruto immediately shut up. He shivered. Sasuke was creepy when he was faking friendliness.

"Nani?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke shrugged and looked away.

"Spy on Sakura-chan."

"NO WAY! She'd kick my ass if she found out…"

"But she WON'T. Got it? You are to tell me who she likes, and why. Also where they live, if you can." Sasuke said simply. Naruto just stared unbelievingly.

"Since when have you been this dirty of a player!" He yelled. Sasuke grinned scarily.

"Since you found about all my secrets, I figure you'll have no trouble keeping them, right Naruto-kin?" He said mockingly, miming what would happen with a Chidori. Naruto cringed, then hesitated before nodding. No use arguing with a currently competitive Uchiha. Naruto glared at Sasuke. IT would've taken a trained Sasuke expert to know that in Naruto's book of reactions, Sasuke's smug smirk was as close as he ever got to being ecstatic.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called cheerfully from the door of the Hokage's office. Sakura smiled and waved back. Naruto crawled over to her desk and jumped to the top of it. She gave him an odd look, he just grinned and shrugged back.

"So. Sasuke. You said he likes me." Sakura said, lowering her voice a little. Naruto sweat dropped. She seems to be lacking her usual skill in small-talk… He thought bemusedly.

"Yeah.. I did say that…" Naruto said, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. She raised a brow, and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, it's generally pretty useless information if you don't like him back." Naruto said irritably. He was rooting for Sasuke, and it was killing him. He made a mental note to kick Sasuke's ass the moment he regained the ability to tie a forehead protector without help.

Sakura blushed a little, and turned away. "I dunno, Naruto." She said with a sigh. "I dunno if I should trust him." She said, looking bout onto Konoha. Naruto jumped onto the armrest of her chair and stared out with her.

"Think I should?"

"W-what?"

"Think I should give Sasuke a shot? Yes or no, Naruto."

"NO! THAT TEME- I mean he might be worth it,"

"Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Ok, I'll give him a shot, but under one condition."

Naruto looked like he wanted to cry. So many god damned conditions... Damn you, Fred and your god damn seal! Naruto thought furiously. The fox inside him just shrugged and went back to contemplating about the best way to eat a shinobi.

"Well… What is it…?" Naruto mumbled patiently. Sakura grinned.

"I knew you'd do it, Naruto! I want you to spy on him for me." She said happily. Naruto was slackjawed. They're both so devious… He thought in a mix between horror and amusement. Numbly, he nodded. Sakura let out a little squeal, then stopped herself.

"Thanks, Naruto! Now all you have to do is get him to ask me out." She said happily.

Naruto wanted to die.

---------------------

It's up, peeps.

**Holla.**

AlternateEndings.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto shuffled uncomfortably. He and Sasuke were sitting at the Uchiha breakfast table, sipping on some hot water. As per usual, Sasuke looked like he'd kill anyone that came within a meter. Naruto winced. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him, but since Sasuke was about 3 times his size now, he did take extra training into consideration. And stilts, but eventually Fred talked him out of that thought. The demon had pride too.

Basically, this was how Naruto predicted it would go. The Uchiha version of Ibiki, would cold shoulder him until he told him what happened with Sakura. But after Sasuke's outburst of random spouting conversations, Naruto wasn't sure. Hence why he didn't come in and tell him that Sakura-chan just had bad taste in men.

Sasuke looked up and glared at Naruto. He was fidgeting more than usual. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit more and Naruto flinched. He knew possible more than anyone, that the best way to torture Naruto was by ignoring him. He had no idea why. But it worked like a charm. The Uchiha personally would've been thrilled if everyone decided to ignore him. Except his brother, of course…

"Uh… Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke ignored him. Naruto huffed indignantly, and raised himself up a bit.

"Oi! Teme!" He yelled. Sasuke just glared.

"Have you ever even considered asking Sakura-chan out?" He asked in annoyance. Sasuke blinked once. Naruto figured this meant no.

"Well… You ought to." He said glumly. Sasuke stopped sipping for a minute and his eyes went wide. Naruto grinned. He wished just about more than anything he had a photographic memory. And a printer that would connect. Sasuke almost immediately regained his composure and began sipping again.

"That's it?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke, other than the previous reaction, seemed to have no response to this. He looked up at Naruto and blinked.

"What?"

Naruto gaped. "Okay, first you're blackmailing me to spy on Sakura, and tell you if she likes someone else, and if so, who so you can beat the crap outta them, then I tell you exactly what you may have waned to hear, and you do NOTHING!" Naruto had now stood up on his chair so he was almost eye level with the Uchiha. Silently, he boosted himself up a bit with the Kyuubi's chakra.

"What's your point?" Sasuke said blankly. Naruto just stared. _Genius or not, he doesn't really seem to be all there... _Naruto thought inwardly, shaking his head in bewilderment and sitting back down.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto glanced up, munching on his cereal incoherently. Sasuke stared back. Naruto blinked a couple times, then swallowed with some difficulty.

"What exactly don't I get?" He asked cautiously. Sasuke shook his head and got up, calmly walking away from the table. Naruto watched him, puzzling for a few seconds, then shrugged and got back to his cereal.

Sasuke stormed into his room and sat down in his armchair. He closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them to look out the window. It started to rain. He sighed.

_It's not that I'm not happy, Sakura. I just don't believe it's that easy._ He thought to himself.

Naruto sulked into the Hokage's office, giving a glare remarkably similar to Sasuke's to anyone who some much as looked at him odd. He sighed and jumped up onto Sakura's desk, glaring at the ANBU until they left them alone. Naruto sighed. How the hell was he gonna break this to Sakura?

Not that he had the chance.

No one else but Uchiha Sasuke busted through the locked doors of Sakura's office. Sakura, who was watching Naruto glare with amusement, looked at Sasuke in a bit of surprise, then recovered.

"What is it, Uchiha? Have you given the Kyuubi child any trouble? HE's been visiting my office frequently." She said formally. Naruto gave her an odd look for a minute, then remembered to pretend that Sasuke still hadn't discovered his memory yet.

"Gah ga." He said, trying to resist the urge to hurl. Sasuke smirked at him, then at Sakura. Then, Naruto noticed, Sasuke had something hidden behind his back. Something shiny. Naruto's eyes went wide, then back to normal. He acted as if he knew nothing, and crawled under the Hokage's desk out of their view for a little while.

"Sakura." Sasuke said simply. Sakura stared at him, showing a calm exterior, but having a seizure inwardly. Inner Sakura was shrieking her head off. She blinked patiently.

"Yes, Uchiha?" She asked sternly, inwardly reprimanding her pride. Sasuke flinched. It took years of experience to know that Sasuke was shaking in his boots. This was about as nervous as the heir to the Tragic Clan got. Sakura inwardly smirked. So this is it… She thought, her heart racing.

Then a kunai flew at Sasuke's heart. Naturally, he dodged it, but it went straight though the door, and burned with red chakra. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

Naruto re-emerged from under the desk. "Get away from Sakura-chan…" He growled, three tails swishing behind him. Sakura's eyes went wide, and she reached out to pull him back to calm him, but he shoved her hand aside rather roughly.

"…YOU ASSASIN!" Naruto roared. Sakura blinked at Naruto, then looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke looked dumbfounded.

"Naruto! We spoke about this..!" Sasuke looked shocked. Naruto gave his famous grin.

"You think I'd just let you murder Sakura-chan?" Another two tails swished out. Sakura's eyes went wide. He always lost control at four. Kakashi-sensei was right when he said it was attached to his emotion… She thought, trying to come up with a plan to calm him.

Too late.

Naruto hurled himself at Sasuke, knocking the raven haired ninja down before he could protest. Sasuke grunted, and got up, activating the Sharingan, glaring at Sakura as well.

"God Dammit, Naruto! Cut it out! I'm not trying to assassinate Sakura!" He yelled to the fox, but Naruto was too into it. He roared and lashed out with his tails, smashing everything in the office and setting fire to even more.

"Oh YEAH?" Naruto roared, his voice a lot hoarser than usual. "Then take that kunai out of hiding!" He said, pointing a part paw, part hand at the arm behind Sasuke's back. The Uchiha froze. Naruto smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and walked towards Naruto.

"You mean this flower?" He asked simply, pulling out the now ripped, torn, and scorched remains of a rose. Sakura gaped. Sasuke smirked. But Naruto was still in his fox form. Something wasn't right. The blonde ninja roared and took another few swipes at Sasuke and Sakura. They dodged them easily, but he was beginning to shake the tower. His chakra alone was flooding the place. Sasuke calmly started up two Chidori. Sakura shrieked.

"NO! Don't hurt Naruto!" She yelled, running to stop him, but she was stopped by a slash of one of Naruto's tails. She stood back and watched. Sasuke and the fox made eye contact, then, in a flash, Sasuke started to charge at Naruto. He knew the fox's chakra would probably absorb most of the damage, but it would be enough to wake Naruto up. Hopefully.

"SAKURA! In case I don't live through this…" Sasuke yelled to a shocked looking Sakura.

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, then plunged both chidori's. One hit Naruto in the right of his chest, and the other went through the left.

Straight through his heart.

-----

R&R.

Kthxbaii

AlternateEndings.


	9. Chapter 9: Finale

_Sasuke plunged both chidori's. One hit Naruto in the right of his chest, and the other went through the left._

_Straight through his heart._

_Sasuke's eyes went wide. What? He thought disbelievingly. With all that chakra, this should have managed to merely be the equivalent of a slap! He's not supposed to die from it! Sasuke was panicking, until he looked up at Naruto's face. He was no longer a child. He was back to his adult form, and was smiling sadly at Sasuke. They were both still enveloped in the chakra of the chidori's. _

"_N-Naruto! What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked angrily. Why the hell had he shut off his chakra just in time to get himself killed? Naruto just chuckled._

"_Would you believe me if I said I was just keeping up the tradition?"_

"Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…"

The heart monitor beeped on, seeming like it was the only thing that kept the young blond shinobi from moving on. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him. He had bandages all over his torso, and a few cuts on his face, but he looked peaceful. Something rare for Naruto.

_He looks like he's sleeping._ Sakura thought sadly.

**He just might not wake up**. Inner Sakura said angrily. Sakura shushed her. _No. He's waking up. The best ninja I know wouldn't die from just this._ She thought stubbornly.

**Then what would he die from? **Inner Sakura asked bitterly. Sakura didn't respond. She more refused to than just didn't want to. A nurse came in a ushered Sasuke and Sakura out of Naruto's room. Visiting hours were over, she had said, but neither of them seemed to hear. They just walked.

Sasuke looked at the ground. He looked a total mess. His hair was everywhere, and his clothing was ripped at the edges. His eyes looked darker than usual, and to sum it up, he looked tired. Sakura would have been amazed at Sasuke's sudden lack of caring for anything if she hadn't been in a similar state herself.

This is how they were without Naruto.

The whole village seemed just a little quieter. Everything seemed a little more dull. Boring. And every time they saw something orange, they half expected the loud ninja to pop out of nowhere and tell them it was all a joke.

Sasuke continued to walk, not quite sure where he was going. He didn't want to talk. Not because Sakura wasn't worth talking to though. Oh no, that was precisely why he couldn't talk to her. He had put Naruto in this state. And proclaimed his love for Sakura. He was now positive that he never had, and now never would deserve the returning of the latter. He let out a small sigh, and looked up.

_Hah. Funny how I ended up here._ He thought bitterly to himself.

There, in front of him, were the three posts. They were the original spot for Team Seven. He smiled as he remembered how Kakashi had tied Naruto to the middle one and forbade them to feed him. He walked forward and placed a hand on the post. He could almost hear the ninja yelling about something totally irrelevant. He smirked to himself.

Sakura let out a sob. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran over to the post and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to budge. She sobbed into his chest.

"Why Naruto? WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM THAT HAS TO SUFFER?" She yelled, crying loudly. Sasuke said nothing. _It's my fault._ He thought to himself, resting his chin on Sakura's head.

---

Naruto opened one eye, and looked around. Finally! Those two left! Gawd, I thought they'd never leave! He thought, grinning. He hopped out of the bed, then noticed something was odd. He was back to his normal height. He grinned even wider as he slipped on his old jumpsuit.

He looked as his reflection in the hospital mirror, and adjusted his headband. He gave himself a trademark grin, then snuck out of the hospital and headed for the Ichiraku Ramen stand. The old man gaped at him.

"N-naruto-kun! We heard you were…?" He stuttered, just staring at Naruto. The blonde ninja grinned.

"Dead?" He finished his sentence for him, then sat down. "Well, we'll find out. The works, please? I'd like to test and see if I can finish 2 of'em. If I can't, then yes. I'm dead." He winked at the store owner, and grinned. The old man nodded with a smile and went to go make it.

"Yo."

Naruto looked beside him and saw the ever famous copy nin, blinking down at him. Naruto gave a small wave and a grin.

"You know, I think there might be something against the laws about faking a comatose state." Kakashi pondered meaningfully. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Hey, I just had a plan, okay?" He said mischeviously. Kakashi stared.

"You mean you planned this."

"Well yeah. Do you honestly think I'd actually lose to Sasuke-teme?"

"…it's happened."

"WELL GODDAMMT I DIDN'T!"

"Ah. I see."

Naruto fumed for a minute, then managed to calm down when his ramen was placed in front of hi,. He gave a little shout of "Itadakimas!" and dug in. He paused for a minute to tell the copy nin his original plan.

"You see, that day, when they both made me their spy," He said, talking about Sasuke and Sakura, "I kinda figured it out. I've always had a little crush on Sakura, but it was nothing like what she had for Sasuke. Nowhere near." He gave a thoughtful nod, then continued.

"And having the cover of lost memory, I heard Sasuke confess! So of course I had to do something. I told Sasuke about Sakura, but having his god damn pride, he wouldn't do anything about it. I convinced him after a while to give her a rose and judge what to do after seeing her reaction to it. But on my way to the Hokage's office, I realized something. Because of his damn pride, he'd never LET himself act on it! So I had to help them speed it up." Naruto gave a proud grin, and paused to slurp down some more noodles and munch on a piece of pork. Kakashi gave his student a fond grin.

"How did you get the Kyuubi to help you heal?" He asked simply. Naruto's grin broadened.

"I promised to introduce Fred to the Nibi someday. I think he's got a crush on her!" Naruto said in a loud whisper. Kakashi chuckled as he sensed the red chakra in Naruto flinch. Kakashi shook his head.

"Well, admittedly, you had whats best in mind." Kakashi said suddenly, not looking at Naruto. "But I think you might have to re-explain." Naruto looked at him oddly.

"Why?"

"Naruto. You better not be serious." Naruto heard a deep voice say. Naruto turned around to see a very pale Sakura and a dangerous looking Sasuke. Naruto grinned, paid the ramen stand owner, then dashed off, giving Kakashi a small wave before running from his almost flailing pursuers.

Kakashi smiled at his students, then turned and looked at the ramen owner before walking away.

_Hn. I suppose Naruto has changed a bit. I mean, Kyuubi care not included._ He thought, grinning to himself.

Owari

**xXx**

Well? Whatdja think?

Tell me in your review, 'kay? Wewt!

AlternateEndings


	10. Something like an Epilouge

Sasuke tore through the forest, looking for a certain ninja. He scowled as he threw kunai at anything that moved, not including Sakura who was by his side, screaming her head off and looking fairly pissed.

That certain ninja was hiding, cloaking their chakra with all there might, and trying desperately not to be found. Despite this, the ninja was grinning like mad. Everything had gone their way and they knew it.

"Boo." Said a voice beside the hiding nin.

"You realize how screwed you are if Sasuke finds you, AlternateEndings-san?" Naruto asked the hiding ninja.

"Yeah, so!" She retorted, trying her best to lie. Naruto grinned his usual grin.

"So you wouldn't mind if I told him?"

"………no."

The blonde ninja took a deep breath and was about to yell when AlternateEndings hand clamped over his mouth. "Okay! What do you want?" She hissed.

"An epilogue." He said simply, after she removed her hand.

"No can do. I don't really do epilogues. Sorta." She said awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't remember the other stories. Naruto shook his head and turned to yell again, but was stopped this time by AlternateEndings tackling him. 

"Ok! Fine! Better yet, you get Sasuke and Sakura to get outta here, and I write a friggin' SEQUEL!" She hissed loudly, glaring at him. Naruto's grin broadened.

"Deal!"

**XxX**

You heard the ninjas. There's gonna be a sequel. X3.

Alas, I couldn't help but try to trick you all into thinking this was an epilogue. In fact, it was supposed to be, due to popular demand, but… Hey! It just sorta wrote itself!

Alas, I'd like to thank all of my faithful reviewers. Oh! And our favorite ninjas may have a few word to say to you all too! (Due to AlternateEndings lack of being able to come p with an OOC Mini-scene this time. XD)

Sasukeschick : Thank you very much for reviewing! All your comments are much appreciated.

Sasuke: ….interesting name.

Gin-Tono : Not only have you reviewed persistently for this story, but for some of the others as well! Thank you very much for your feedback!

Kyuubi/Fred: I swear to god, I have never agreed to be called FRED! OF ALL NAMES!

Sodeno Shiroyuki : Oh my gawsh. I cannae even begin to tell you how your uber-long reviews are loved. Oh, and just to tell you, I've read a few of your stories as well, and loved them! And you called me AlternateEndings-SAMA! Heart you. Thank you!

Naruto: And you were so right. Sasuke's face WAS priceless!

Sasuke: -twitch- There's no need to speak of these matters…

Puppy444219 : Thank you very much for the reviews! Your comments always have me giggling. And your never ending supply of confetti amuses me. X3 Thank you!

Sakura: Finally! Someone that's just as addicted to Sasuke and I as mucmh as AlternateEndings, and of course myself!

IamNOTafangirl3221 : I haven't the slightest idea why, but I always crack up at your screenname. Thank you very much for reviewing!

Naruto: And no worries! I didn't die!

Fading Nightmares : I apologies for my addiction to cliffies beforehand. XD Thank you for your reviews!

Naruto: Heh. Cliffies tend to be a bloodline for this anime, no?

Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc : I apologize for making you last. I just have severe difficulties in spelling your username. Thank you for the reviews!

Sasuke: One question. How on earth do you pronounce your name?

Ah yes. Even the ninjas were grateful for the reviews. X3 So, until the sequel or some oneshot, farewell!

AlternateEndings


End file.
